kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Park Chanyeol
thumb|270px Park Chanyeol (*27. November 1992), besser bekannt als Chanyeol, ist ein südkoreanischer Rapper, Sänger, Songwriter und Schauspieler. 2012 debütierte er als Mitglied der südkoreanisch- chinesischen Boygroup EXO und ihrer Subgruppe EXO-K. Momentan ist er 24 Jahre alt. Leben vor seiner Karriere Park Chanyeol wurde am 27. November 1992 in Seoul, Südkorea geboren. Er besuchte die Hyundai High School in Apgujeong-dong, Seoul. Chanyeol hat eine Schwester namens Park Yoora, welche momentan als Moderatorin der südkoreanischen Broadcasting Station YTN und zuvor bei MBC, tätig ist. Als er 16 Jahre alt war, ging er auf eine private Schauspielschule, wo er sich mit Block B's P.O. anfreundete. Nachdem Chanyeol in der Grundschule "School of Rock" gesehen hatte, fand er sein Interesse an Musik und begann daraufhin, Drums zu spielen. Nachdem er "Unconditional Kismet" von Yoo Young-jin gehört hatte, begann er davon zu träumen, Sänger zu werden. Als er in seinem 1. Jahr in der Middle School war, gründete er zusammen mit seinen besten Freunden eine Band namens "Heavy Noise" und spielte mit ihnen zusammen über 3 Jahre. Während seines 1. High School Jahres, wurde er in die Schulband "Siren" aufgenommen. Chanyeol erzählte, dass Jason Mraz und Eminem den größten Einfluss auf ihn hatten, obwohl er in der Middle School auch ein Fan von Rockbands wie Green Day, Nirvana und X-Japan war. 2008 wurde er von SM Entertainment unter Vertrag genommen, nachdem er bei einem Smart Model Contest den 2. Platz erreicht hatte. Während er sein Training bei SM Entertainment begann, wandte er sich auch dem Rappen zu. Vor seinem Debüt hatte er von 2008 bis 2010 Cameoauftritte in den Musikvideos "HaHaHa Song" von TVXQ und "Genie" der Girlgroup Girls' Generation. Momentan studiert Chanyeol zusammen mit seinen Gruppenmitgliedern Suho, Baekhyun und Kai Culture and Arts Management an der Kyung Hee Cyber University. 2012-2014: Karrierebeginn Am 23. Februar 2012 wurde er offiziell als letztes Mitglied der Boygroup EXO vorgestellt. Am 8. April 2012 feierte die Gruppe mit dem Song "Mama" ihr offizielles Debüt. thumb|left|250px|Chanyeol 2012 Im selben Monat hatte Chanyeol einen Gastauftritt im Musikvideo der Single "Twinkle" von Girls' Generation-TTS. Im Oktober 2013 nahm er an der Realityshow "Law of the Jungle" von SBS während deren Dreharbeiten in Mikronesien teil. Für die Show komponierte er einen Song namens "Last Hunter", welchen er auch aufnahm und der dafür als Soundtrack diente. thumb|249px|Chanyeol 2014 2014 schrieb Chanyeol einen Rap für die koreanische Version des Songs "Run" von EXO's zweitem Album "Overdose", welcher in den Debütalben von Henry und Zhou Mi vorgestellt wurde. Im Mai 2014 wurde er ein reguläres Mitglied der ersten Staffel der Realityshow "Roommate" von SBS. Wegen zeitlichen Schwierigkeiten verließ er die Show im September 2014. 2015-heute: Schauspieldebüt und Songwriter Chanyeol machte im April 2015 sein Filmdebüt mit einer Nebenrolle in dem südkoreanischen Film "Salut d'Amour", in welchem die Schauspieler Park Geun-hyung und Youn Yuh-jung mitspielen. Etwas später war er, neben der Schauspielerin Moon Ga-young und weiteren EXO- Mitgliedern, in dem Webdrama "Exo next door" als männlicher Hauptcharakter zu sehen. Im Juni 2015 schrieb Chanyeol zusammen mit seinen Gruppenmitgliedern, Chen und Lay, an der koreanischen Version des Tracks "Promise" ihres zuvor wieder erschienenen Albums "Love me right". Daraufhin schrieb er den Rap für "Lightsaber", EXO's erste Single zu "Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht", welche in ihrem dritten Album "Sing For You" enthalten war. Im April 2016 schrieb und performte Chanyeol den Rap für den Song "Confession" von Yesung's Debüt. Im 3. Album von EXO, welches im Mai 2016 veröffentlicht wurde, schrieb er an dem Lyrics für den Track "Heaven". Im Juni 2016 war er zusammen mit den Schauspielerinnen Yuan Shanshan und Seohyun als männlicher Hauptcharakter in dem südkoreanisch-chinesischen Film "So I married an Anti-fan" zu sehen. Chanyeol und Yuan Shanshan nahmen als Themesong für den Film zusammen ein Duett namens "I hate you" auf. Im September 2016 begann er, an den Dreharbeiten für die Serie "Missing Nine" von MBC teilzunehmen. Im Oktober 2016 wurden Chanyeol und die amerikanische R&B- Sängerin Tinashe in dem Song "Freal Luv" der amerikanischen Hip Hop- Gruppe Far East Movement und des Sängers Mashmello vorgestellt. Im Dezember 2016 wirkten Chanyeol und der südkoreanische Sänger Punch an dem Soundtrack der Serie "Guardian: The Lonely and Great God" namens "Stay with me" mit. Im Januar 2017 spielte er eine wiederkehrende Rolle in dem Drama Missing Nine. Im Februar 2017 wurde berichtet, dass Chanyeol sich angeblich unter dem Namen "LOEY" als Musikproduzent registriert habe. Etwas später arbeitete er zusammen mit dem südkoreanischen Sänger Junggigo an einem Duett namens "Let Me Love You". Privates Chanyeol is currently attending a graduate school at Inha University where he's taking an Interior designing course.27 Trivia Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Geboren 1992 Kategorie:Geburtstag im November Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Songwriter Kategorie:Boygroup-Mitglied Kategorie:24 Kategorie:EXO